The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus for recording digital information such as video, voice, etc., or an information recording/reproducing apparatus for the same, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for limiting recording of the digital information onto a recording media upon authorities given by the copyright holders, etc.